


Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is the time when you stay inside and watch classic movies, cuddling with your ghoul boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie

“TRICK-OR-TREAT!”

“And what are you guys supposed to be?” Kaneki asked. He smiled, memories of when he was younger surfacing. Walking down the street with a bag full of candy and bunny ears on his head.

The children squirmed and held out their bags. Kaneki placed two pieces of candy in each, patiently waiting for their answer.

“We’re ghouls!” one of them said. The three of them held up their hands in a mock attack. Kaneki flinched, playing to their imaginations. 

“They’re super scary and eat people, too,” a little girl said.

“You should be careful when you’re on the streets mister, they like to prey on weak-looking people!” The children ran off towards the next house. 

Kaneki closed the door and chuckled. Weak? Well he certainly wasn’t weak anymore. He was aware that they prey on the weak, but he didn’t want to think about that. He placed the bowl of candy on the counter and picked up his book. He sat on the couch and listened to the ticking of the clock, waiting for another knock on the door. He heard the phone ring instead, putting his book down. He picked up the phone, confused, and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Are you busy right now?” 

Kaneki winced at the boisterous voice on the other end. He smiled to himself. He recognized that voice anywhere.

“Currently, I’m handing out candy,” Kaneki said. “Why do you ask?”

“You should come over. We could have a Halloween movie marathon! You could even stay the night,” Hide said. “I know my house is a mess, but I can make room for you.”

“Sure, I’ll be over as soon as the kids are finished. I’ll call you,” Kaneki said, placing the phone down. The doorbell rang and he picked up the bowl, greeting the children with a smile.

\---

Hide’s doorbell rang at 10 o’clock. He smiled, an excited giggle escaping his throat. He rushed to the door and opened it. Kaneki stood on the other side with a bag of candy in his hand. 

“Here.” Kaneki gave the bag to Hide. Hide opened it, marvelling at the plethora of sweets. “I had extras, so I decided to give them to you. I can’t eat them anyway.”

“How thoughtful,” Hide said. He took the bag and pulled Kaneki in for a kiss. It felt amazing after not seeing him for two weeks. Disappointed by how busy they were, Hide took the kiss as a reward for all his hard work. Once he found out he had the day off, he ran home after college to call Kaneki.

“I missed you, Snow White.” 

“Don’t call me that. What are we going to watch tonight?” Kaneki pulled Hide on to the couch. He sat next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“The usual Halloween classics: The Nightmare Before Christmas, Hocus Pocus, Coraline-”

“Wait, Coraline?” Kaneki interrupted. 

“Yeah, what about it?” Hide looked at Kaneki, amused. “Are you scared?”

“N-No.” Kaneki looked away. “It’s just freaky.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the freaky spider-lady!” Hide placed his arm on Kaneki’s shoulder.

“Stop that.” Kaneki pouted, but didn’t move his arm away. Leaning into the gesture, Kaneki relished in Hide’s touch. 

Hide got up to put the movies in and made some coffee. Placing the mugs on the table in front of them, he sat back down to enjoy the movie. He turned his head and got a faceful of fluffy, white hair. He couldn’t contain his knowledge, and spoiled everything he found out while watching the movie. Annoyed, Kaneki snapped at him. He pouted and stayed quiet for the rest of the movie. It ended and he put the other movie in. 

“I don’t think you’re ready for this,” Hide said, turning to face Kaneki with a devilish grin. 

“Don’t underestimate me,” Kaneki countered. “I watched this when I was young, that’s the only reason I was freaked out. It’s different now.”

“Sure it is.” Hide sat down again. He yawned and checked the clock. It was getting pretty late. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to stay up and watch another movie. Kaneki had dark circles under his eyes, refusing to fall asleep. They both needed sleep, but they didn’t want to admit it.

The movie progressed fairly smoothly. Hide enjoyed it and didn’t make any comments, and Kaneki showed no signs of panic. Hide tried to will himself to stay awake, but the lull of the TV induced his nap. Jolting awake, he noticed that they got to the part when Coraline’s other mom changed. The room had a faint green glow and Kaneki’s eyes were wide. Hide vaguely remembered how the movie went, realizing that Coraline mentioned the mother-eating-daughter fact. Kaneki grabbed his arm and squeezed it, sinking into Hide’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go to sleep,” Hide said, making Kaneki jump.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I’ve been dozing.” 

“I’m fine,” Kaneki said, looking back at the movie. Hide felt Kaneki’s grip on his arm. Sighing, he turned the TV off. 

“I think that’s enough for tonight. You’re tired, I’m tired, we should get some rest.” Hide got up to get a blanket, tripping over a box in the dark. Retrieving the blanket, he returned to wrap it around Kaneki. He laid down and pulled Kaneki next to him. He kissed his forehead and Kaneki rested under his arm, head on his chest.

“Wake me up if you have a bad dream, okay?” Hide petted Kaneki’s head, listening to his breathing.

“I won’t have a bad dream.” Kaneki moved to get as close to Hide as he could, and took his hand. 

“Goodnight, Snow White,” Hide said, entwining their fingers.

“Goodnight, Sleeping Beauty.”


End file.
